


[Podfic] Well-Adapted to Harsh Conditions

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Category: Oryx and Crake - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical References to Human Trafficking, Canon-Typical References to Sex Work, Canon-Typical References to Underage, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new life merits a new name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Well-Adapted to Harsh Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well-Adapted to Harsh Conditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556486) by [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout). 



> **Length:** 08:30  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oac-welladapted.mp3) (7.8 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
